


If Any of This Matters

by Geonn



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-18
Updated: 2011-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-22 18:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>H.G. is determined not to let Myka go without an apology.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Any of This Matters

**Author's Note:**

> Partial, subtle crossover with _Sanctuary_ , if you want to assign a name to someone I left anonymous.

_"Now our truth lay shattered  
You stood at world's end  
As the dead sun rose in view  
Well, if any of this matters, with a kiss my friend  
Let me show you what love can do."_  
\- Bruce Springsteen

Her jailer was kind. They had been lovers once, and her touch was soft when she checked to see if Helena needed anything. It was because of their past relationship, because of the compassion in the eyes of the woman who held the keys to her freedom, that Helena risked asking for what she really wanted. She kissed the palm of the woman who had once held her in grief and in passion, and said, "One day. Just that."

Her jailer had nodded.

#

The island was a place where they wouldn't be disturbed. Lines on maps rarely mattered in the real world, but this place was special because of where it stood on a globe. Directly off-shore was the international date line. The day ended here, on this island, and the next day began a few feet away. Helena was dropped off by her jailer's people, and she slept for most of the first few hours while she awaited her guest. There was food and shelter on the island, a small stone house with empty windows and doors that allowed the weather in. Helena didn't mind; the island was in a temperate stretch of ocean and the breeze felt sublime.

Helena had also been given a bag of supplies by her jailer, who knew the reason for this day and wanted Helena to be prepared for anything. Helena had yet to open the bag; she had a fairly good idea of what was inside it.

An hour after she was dropped off, she heard another helicopter approaching. She was standing outside the stone hut as it landed on the beach, one hand shielding her eyes as she watched someone climb down onto the sand. Someone else was on the helicopter and he leaned down to have a brief conversation with Myka. It was much too far to hear the words, but Helena could imagine easily enough what was being said...

Are you sure you want to do this?

Are you sure you can trust her?

Helena knew the answer to both questions was no. But the visitor backed away from the helicopter, ducking to avoid the swirling debris caught in the updraft. Helena started down the path to the beach and found Myka standing, waiting for her when she arrived. She had a small bag slung over her shoulder, her spine straight and her eyes steady. There was a contrived feeling to her strength, and Helena knew how much it was costing her to stand here in the same space as the woman who had done so much to her.

"Well, I'm here," she said.

"Your hair looks lovely."

Myka smiled slightly and turned to look at the water. It lapped against the shore, and they could see the Warehouse helicopter sweeping away to a base camp to wait for Myka's signal to come pick her up. The silence stretched between them until Helena felt like she had to either break the silence or it would never end.

"May I kiss you hello?"

Myka nodded once, eyes closed as she turned toward Helena again. "Yes."

Helena closed the distance between them and touched Myka's cheek. She brushed her thumb over Myka's bottom lip, parting them. She leaned in and Myka stayed still. Helena kissed her, but Myka didn't kiss her back. That was fine. The return could come later. She retreated and touched Myka's hair tenderly.

"Thank you. Shall I take your bag?"

Myka handed it over without a word and started up the path. Helena rolled her eyes, already tiring of playing the penitent, and slung the strap over her shoulder. She watched the Warehouse helicopter until it was merely a dot on the horizon, then turned and followed Myka up the path. Myka reached the shelter first, pushing aside the sheer curtain that acted as a door. By the time Helena arrived, Myka was standing at the table in the center of the space and looking at Helena's journal.

"My jailer allows me to keep that." She put Myka's bag down next to the door. "You may read it if you wish."

"No. I've had enough of books for a while." She crossed her arms and faced Helena. "I'm waiting for you to apologize. That's why I'm here. If we get it out of the way early, maybe I can call Pete and Artie and they can just turn around to come pick me up."

"Apologize... for what?"

Myka's eyes widened. Then she smiled, searched the ceiling, and held her hands out. "Wow. We really are done here. My God." She tried to leave, but Helena blocked the door. She put her hands on Myka's shoulders and kept her from advancing. "Get your hands off me and let me go."

"I planned nothing. There was no scheme, no deception. I did not intend to meet you, or feel what I felt for you. I had no desire to fall in love again after... the grief I felt from losing everything I had was just too much. I never wanted to fall in love, so if anything, you should be apologizing to me. I was content playing the villain, and you had no right to do that to me."

Myka backed away. "You broke my heart. You shattered my belief in... _everything_. And you want me to apologize to you?"

"No. I deserve no apology from you, Myka. I simply want solace. Comfort. I lost something I never knew I wanted, and now it pains me to be separate from it. From you. I love you, Myka. And if all of this, the entire scheme to get you alone with me on an island for twenty-four hours, if all that happened so I could say those words to you in person, then fine. It was worth it." She wet her lips and looked down. "And part of saying those words is to humble oneself. So although I see no need for it, I will..." She met Myka's eyes. "From the bottom of my heart, Myka, I apologize that our knowing each other was the cause of such strife. For that, I am terrible sorry and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Myka finally closed her eyes. "Damn you."

"Too late."

Helena wasn't sure which of them moved first. All she knew was that they were together, kissing, before she knew what was happening. Myka's brow was furrowed, as if she was angry at herself for succumbing, but her kiss was anything but reluctant. Helena put her hands on Myka's hips, then her thighs. She lifted, and Myka put her arms around Helena for support as her feet left the ground. They stumbled across the room until Myka hit the wall with a gasp, and Helena slid her lips down Myka's throat.

The collar of Myka's shirt was unbuttoned, and Helena lapped at the divot where her collarbones met. She ran the tip of her tongue up Myka's neck, and Myka lifted her chin to give her room. Myka hooked her legs on either side of Helena's body, her ankles hooking behind her as she moved her hands to the back of Helena's head. Myka ducked her head, and Helena found her lips again. Myka's tongue was soft but insistent as it teased Helena's lips, running over her teeth before diving into her mouth.

A day suddenly seemed like far too short. She wanted to spend a day kissing, take a day to explore Myka's breasts. She needed at least a weekend to fully appreciate the taste and aroma of her sex. Perhaps her jailer's kindness had been a disguised punishment. How could twenty-four hours have possibly ever sounded like a gift?

Myka pushed Helena back away from the wall. Helena turned and guided Myka toward the bed, carrying her weight before gently lowering her to the mattress. Myka pushed herself up on her elbows as Helena knelt on the mattress between Myka's spread legs, staring down at her. Their eyes met, and Helena knew what Myka was thinking.

 _"Do you flirt like this with all the Warehouse agents?"_

 _"No. Just the ones who intrigue me."_

 _"What if I were to turn the tables?"_

 _"Mm. Then you would make my day, Agent Bering."_

"Take off your blouse."

"Say please."

"Please, Myka." It was a gasp.

Myka's hands traveled to the top button of her shirt. She undid it with the utmost care, spreading the material aside before dropping to the next button. Slowly, she exposed her chest, the black-and-cream lace of her brassiere, the flat of her stomach. Helena put her hands on Myka's upper chest and pushed the cloth off her shoulders. Myka looked up at her as Helena's fingertips grazed her flesh. Goosebumps rose as if her body was reaching out for Helena, begging for a stronger touch. Helena hooked a finger under the strap of Myka's brassiere and looked into her eyes.

She reached back and unfastened the bra herself. She lay down as Helena took the bra off of her, closing her eyes as Helena bent down and kissed her chest. Helena swept her tongue over the curves, pausing to circle one pink nipple before moving to the other. Her hand slid over Myka's stomach and paused over her navel. She curled her forefinger and used the knuckle to circle Myka's navel.

Myka hissed, smiled, gasped and sighed all in quick succession. Helena had quickly learned of this peculiar erogenous zone and never failed to exploit it. As she kissed her way over Myka's breasts, memorizing how her flesh smelled, tasted and felt, she pressed her finger harder against Myka's belly button.

She lifted her head and moved her hand down, cupping Myka through her trousers. Myka gasped and moved her hands to Helena's hips as they stared into each other's eyes. Myka's tongue touched the corners of her mouth and then she sucked her bottom lip in so she could sweep her tongue over it. Helena kissed her, their tongues dueling, and her hand pressed harder against Myka's center.

When their kiss broke, Helena kept her lips against Myka's. "I want to do things we've never done. Things we may never again have a chance to do."

"Yes." Myka's eyes were closed, her lips trembling as Helena spoke and kissed her at the same time.

Helena retreated off the bed, and Myka put both hands over her midsection in an attempt to quiet what her body was doing. Her reaction to Helena's touch was overwhelming, and she could only hope to stem the tide. She shed her trousers and underwear and smelled just how Helena had affected her already. Her nostrils flared as she lay on the strange bed, propping herself up on her elbows again with her fists curled in the sheets.

Helena was undressing, framed by the light coming in through one of the windows. The light rested on the curve of her breasts and drifted down her stomach like a sheet of molten gold. It made the fine hairs on her stomach and arms luminescent. Helen bent forward to take her pants off, then stepped into a black leather harness that made Myka's throat close up. She pulled it up her legs, never taking her eyes off Myka as she secured the straps on either hip. The dildo hung heavy from her waist, thick and pale. It moved when Helena walked, a swinging pocket watch hypnotizing her as Helena returned to the bed.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes." The word was spoken as they kissed again, Helena's tongue flicking against Myka's top lip as she pushed her back down onto the bed. Myka kept her feet where they were, resting on the outside of Helena's knees, but she fanned her knees out so that Helena could lie comfortably between them.

Their faces were lined up perfectly as Helen reached between them. She gave Myka several glancing, quick kisses as she wet her fingers with Myka's juices and then spread them over her cock. Myka gasped at each touch, trembling in anticipation. Helena lifted her shoulders and touched Myka's cheek with her free hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Wait." Myka swallowed. "As much as I've hated you... I couldn't hate you so much if there wasn't love involved. I do love you, Helena. Maybe too much. I'm sorry."

Helena's heart broke, and she couldn't tell if it was from sorrow or joy. She decided she would take what she could get. "You're forgiven, Myka."

They closed their eyes and Helena pushed inside of Myka with a blissful sigh. "Exquisite," she whispered. The feel of being connected to Myka, to have their bodies tied together, had erased all the pain from Helena's mind. Her lips were parted as she held her body still, savoring the feeling before she continued on. The muscles in her thighs trembled, and her hand molded to the shape of Myka's hip to hold her where she was.

Myka rolled her hips as Helena finally began to move, and they both sucked in a breath at the unexpected sensations. Myka put her hand on Helena's breasts, rolling her thumbs over the nipples as Helena bent down to kiss her. Helena was holding Myka, her weight resting on the spot where their bodies met. She pulled her hips back, then slowly thrust forward. Myka cried out and tightened around her dildo.

Helena lost track of the time. She stopped counting seconds and minutes, using instead the length of time Myka's eyes could stay open. She gauged the flush her Myka's chest and the tightness of her nipples. When Myka got too close to the end, Helena became slow and tender. When she relaxed and the tension faded from her body, Helena began to fuck her harder. Myka clung to her, tears beading in the corner of her eyes as she pressed the top of her head into the mattress. Her toes curled, her fingers dug into the soft flesh of Helena's breasts, and they moved together like their bodies were made for that moment, for that movement.

Myka finally said, "Please Helena," and Helena stopped teasing her. Myka's orgasm was epic, her cries loud enough to have been heard on Kirabati. Helena let her shout, then stifled the last few whimpers with her lips. Myka cupped Helena's face, holding her where she was. Myka whimpered as her lower body convulsed around Helena's dick, the tremors translating through Helena's body via the dildo and harness.

Carefully, Helena slipped out of her and loosened the straps. The harness fell to the bed, and Myka put a hand on Helena's hip and rolled them both over. They kissed, and then Myka began blazing a trail down Helena's body. Between her full breasts, over her stomach, brushing her mouth over the thick, dark pubic hair, and then easing apart her folds. Helena was wet, her clit standing erect as Myka's tongue darted out to tease it. Helena lifted her hips to meet Myka's tongue. She ran her hands over Myka's hair, so silky and smooth now, and held onto it as Myka kissed and tasted her. It was a moment she had dreamed about, the one thing in this life that gave her even a moment's happiness: the thought of Myka Bering loving her, making love to her. It was the only thing in this godforsaken world that could bring her peace of mind.

She whispered, "There, my love," but Myka was already in place. Myka knew her well, had explored her body in the nooks and crannies of the Warehouse. In Myka's bed, in a dark corridor where they had to whisper to avoid being overheard. Myka had empirical knowledge of Helena's body, and she wielded it like a sword. Her tongue became her weapon, her fingers powerful tools. She licked, teased, sucked, stroked, swept. She hummed and touched, tickled and gently blew across the soft pinkness of Helena's sex.

Helena didn't last long. She pressed herself against Myka's mouth, her hand flat on the back of Myka's head. She turned Myka's name into a chant, which broke off into an incoherent groan. Her heels dug into the mattress and her muscles turned to stone. She welcomed petrifaction if it meant remaining in this moment forever, but as her orgasm passed, her muscles turned to liquid and she melted into the bed.

When she was coherent enough to be aware of her surroundings, she felt the weight of Myka's head on her hip. Her hair covered Helena's sex like a sheet, and she spread the strands as far as they would cover. Myka kissed Helena's thighs, just as something to do with her mouth, and Helena smiled.

"I won't forgive you for what you did to me."

"I wouldn't accept it. Not yet." Helena blinked back tears as she looked out the window. "I just need to know it's in my future."

A long silence stretched between them. Finally, Myka whispered, "It is."

Helena smiled and tried to contain the giddy laughter that threatened to break free. She bit down on her cheek, twisting her lips as she looked at the sky and tried to determine how much time they had left in the day. But the answer didn't rely on the position of the sun or the numbers on a clock. She knew exactly how much time they had left.

Not enough.

#

The two women stood fifty yards apart on the beach, the wind picking up their dark hair like identical capes. Their clothes whipped against their bodies as they looked out to sea, the water lapping against the bare toes of one and the loafers of the other. Far in the distance, they could see two helicopters approaching. One was a little ahead of the other, but from so far away it was impossible to tell which was which.

Helena turned and waited until Myka met her gaze before she spoke. "I'd like to do this again. If certain officials can be talked into allowing it." She swallowed hard. "If you would be willing."

Myka let the silence hang between them. Finally, she nodded. "Yes."

"I love you, Myka."

"I love you, too."

Helena swelled with love and relief, squaring her shoulders as she looked back out at sea. No further words were exchanged as they awaited their rides back home.


End file.
